


I Don't Feel Any Pain

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Twins Peter and Penny [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Gun Violence, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Ending, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: “I can’t do this without you.”
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Penny Parker
Series: Twins Peter and Penny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Don't Feel Any Pain

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS FIC

Penny presses her hands against her legs to hide their trembling. She gulps. She’s going to die today. 

There’s a cold metal gun pointed right at her, unwavering.

There’s nothing she can do. No matter what happens, he will shoot her.

The second before the gun was pulled she sent a message to Peter telling him that she needed help, she regrets it now. Penny doesn’t want Peter to be the one to find her body. After Uncle Ben and their parents, Penny doesn’t know how many more deaths Peter can handle. She takes a deep breath, Peter is strong. He can get through it was May and Tony and Morgan. He’ll be okay.

Penny lifts her eyes, meeting the gunman’s. She doesn’t blink, doesn’t dare to breathe. This is it. She keeps her eyes steady, showing no fear in the face of her death.

The gun goes off. 

Penny feels pain blossom in her chest, but then nothing. She doesn’t feel any pain as she falls backward, her body limp as it slams into the concrete. She can feel warmth spreading across her skin, blood, she realizes. But no pain. 

Penny stares up at the sky, it’s blue overhead, only a few clouds above her. It’s not a bad day to die. The sun is high overhead. It’s a nice day, the past few days it had been raining. She’s glad today is sunny.

“Penny!” She hears someone scream. A second later two hands are pressing against her chest, she wants to tell them to go away and leave her alone, to just let her die in peace, but she can’t find the words. 

Someone looms above her, his eyes teary. His hands, covered with her blood, press against her cheeks. 

“Peter...” She breathes. 

“Penny,” he sobs, his tears falling onto her skin. “Please, Penny, stay with me.” Peter pulls her into his arms, her head resting against her big brother’s shoulder. “You’re going to be okay,” he promises.

“I won’t be,” Penny says slowly. “I’m going to die, Peter.” 

“No,” Peter’s voice is tight. “No, you’re not. I called an ambulance. They’re going to be here soon. You need to stay with me, stay here.” Peter presses his forehead to his sister’s. “Please, Penny, I can’t do this without you.“ 

Penny reaches up and touches his cheek, “Yes, you can. You have to.” Penny feels her head become heavy, she sinks deeper into Peter’s arms, letting him support her. “It’s going to be okay.” She gives Peter a watery smile, “I love you, Petey.” 

“No, no, no,” Peter pleads, holding his sister tight. “You’re not leaving me.” 

“I love you,” Penny repeats. She sinks away into the darkness. 

When Penny wakes up she is surrounded by light. 

She blinks sleepily and feels someone touch her cheek. “Pen?” A soft voice asks. She opens her eyes all the way and finds herself facing someone incredibly familiar, looking exactly the same as the day he died. 

“Uncle Ben?” She asks, not quite believing her eyes.

He smiles, “Hi, sweetheart. It’s been a while, huh?” Penny nods in disbelief. “You grew up to be so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Penny says. She looks around, finding nothing but light and Uncle Ben. “Am I really dead?” 

“Yeah, honey, you are,” Uncle Ben smoothes her hair out of her face and pulls her into a hug. Penny sighs, you never know how much you need a hug until you get one, she thinks. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Penny squeezes her Uncle’s hand. “Are there others here?”

He nods, “Your parents are here.” Penny smiles, looking up at him with curiosity. “Do you want to meet them?” Uncle Ben asks her kindly. Penny nods. 

She takes Uncle Ben’s hand and walks into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
